


Quite a Machine

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classic Cars, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Mechanics, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Picnics, Pilots, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: Poe dives headfirst into a relationship with Finn when he and Rey move in across the street. But Jessika holds back on her crush on Rey. She just figures if you want to do a thing right, you take your time. Luckily Rey agrees.





	Quite a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you wildgoosery for the beta, and friends for the encouragement!
> 
> Title from "In Your Car" by Kenickie.

Jess and Poe were taking advantage of a relatively rare shared day off to just sit on the front porch and have a few beers. Chicken breasts were marinating in the fridge, and on a summer mid-week afternoon their street was pretty quiet. Their cat, BB-8, was lazing in the sun on the railing, content to watch rather than chase a passing dragonfly. Of course Poe had some music on in the house, but even that was slow and easy. Poe kept threatening to pull Jess to her feet and dance right there on the porch, but for the moment he was apparently too lazy to move.

A moving van came down the block, slowly, and then tried to pull into a spot across the street that was only just big enough.

"New neighbors," Jess said.

Poe nodded. "Leia mentioned she was renting the place to her niece and a friend."

They were quiet, watching the van's attempt to park. 

"They're going to hit the tree," Poe said.

"Maybe you should help them," Jess replied.

"Maybe I should help them."

At that moment the driver, frustrated, leaned out of his window, trying to see what was behind him. Even from across the street Jess could tell he was a handsome one, and definitely filled out a t-shirt well. She turned to Poe, who looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"Gotta go," he said, and he was off like a shot, down the steps, through the yard and across the street to the van. "Hey, buddy!" he called out.

The driver looked up, surprised, and his eyes widened even further upon seeing Poe, of course; the man was wearing jogging shorts and a tank top. An amused Jess watched from the porch as Poe charmed and reassured the driver. He then went to the sidewalk and guided their new neighbor into the space, perfectly, and no harm done to the tree. 

The driver hopped out with a big smile and shook Poe's hand, his other hand grasping Poe's arm, and Poe did the same. He had an inch or two on Poe, broad and well-proportioned, and probably a little younger than Poe or Jess. Poe bit his lip—always a sure tell with him—and looked up at the guy through his eyelashes. If he hadn't been so dark skinned, Jess was pretty sure she could have seen a blush on his cheeks judging by his the star-struck expression. 

Jess for her part was enjoying the show; Poe hadn't reacted this way to anyone in quite a while. They waved to her at one point, and she waved back, and then a few minutes later Poe beckoned her over. She brought a few beers with her, just to be neighborly.

"Jess, this is our new neighbor, Finn. He's friends with Luke's kid." Poe was beaming, just a hint of "don't be a cockblock, Testor" in his eyes.

"Welcome," Jess said, handing him a beer. "I'm sure you'll like it here. It's pretty quiet."

"Good!" Finn said. "I'm starting my residency at Cedars in a few days so I'm going to be sleeping all kinds of crazy hours."

"A doctor, nice!" Poe said. "What's your specialty?"

"Pediatrics. Well, pediatric surgery, eventually. Hopefully."

"Like Clooney on ER?" Jess asked. 

Finn looked sheepish. "I did have a crush on Dr. Ross when I was a kid."

"Really? So did I," Poe replied, and moved just a little bit closer. 

Jess, having no desire to get roped into helping someone move just because her roommate was in full pursuit mode, was going to leave them to it. But then she heard the roar of a motorcycle coming down the street. 

"Hey there's Rey," Finn said. "She went to drop off the keys."

Jess did _not_ look at Poe, because sure, she had a thing for a girl on a bike, but she hadn't so much as raised an eyebrow at his antics, so he could wipe whatever smirk might be forming on that smug face of his _right off_ , thank you very much. Instead she turned to watch Rey cruise up to them. Rey wore a deconstructed sort of jacket that seemed detached at the shoulders and a helmet that reminded Jess of one she'd worn back in the Air Force. She also had legs for days and upper arms to write home about, but Jess was just about keeping her cool. 

"What took you so long?" Finn asked once she'd cut the engine. 

"You know Plutt; he needed a lot of chatter before he'd give me the deposit check." She looked up at the truck. "Nice parking job."

"I had help. Poe and Jess live across the street."

Poe grinned. "Welcome to the neighborhood!"

Rey took off her helmet, finally, and of course her face was gorgeous, too, because that was how the universe liked to torture Jess. Rey was grinning back, her smile crinkling her nose, then noticed the two bottles of beer still in Jess's hands. "One of those for me?" she asked. 

"Of course," Jess said, handing it over. 

Rey twisted off the cap and clinked her bottle against Jess's. "Thanks," she said, knocking it back with ease. 

Jess was absolutely not staring at her long throat or the way the sweat stuck little wisps of hair to her temple, no she was not. The usually talkative but now silent Poe must have been content to leave Jess to her torment, because it was Finn who saved her. 

"They're pilots like you, Rey!" he said. 

Jess found her voice then. "Yeah, we met in the Air Force. We have a charter company now."

"Aunt Leia's pilots," Rey replied. "She said you were across the way. And not like me, Finn. I've just had lessons. It's not my job."

"Got a license?" Jess asked. 

Rey sat up a bit straighter. "Yes."

"Then you're a pilot," Poe said. "Whatever you do for money."

"I rebuild cars," she said. 

Jess's eyes widened in realization. "You're Han's new guy," she said, and Rey nodded. It was so like Han not to say the "amazing kid" he'd hired was his own niece. "He already has a rebuild waiting for you."

There was that grin again. "The Impala, yes, I've heard," Rey replied. "Have you seen it?"

Jess nodded. "Such a gorgeous car," she said. "It'd be cool to see it running again."

"I'll do my best," Rey replied, bowing her head slightly.

"Well, we should let you get to unpacking," Jess said.

Poe asked Finn, "Got your phone?" Once Finn had unlocked it and handed it over, Poe put in his number. Finn immediately texted him back, and there they were, staring at each other again.

Jess looked at Rey, who seemed to be suppressing a giggle, and shrugged.

"Don't be strangers," Rey said.

"I'm sure we won't," Jess replied drily, and Rey did laugh then. 

That broke whatever spell Poe and Finn were under, and soon after that Poe and Jess retreated back across the street, where BB-8 waited impatiently on the stoop, tail thumping their displeasure.

"You'll meet them soon!" Poe said, herding the cat inside.

They went out back and fired up the grill for the chicken. Poe made a salad and they ate silently, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. 

Then Poe said, "Mom always wanted me to marry a doctor."

Jess looked up from where she'd been brushing the grill, but Poe's expression was tough to read. Snap used to fall in love at the drop of a hat—the tell that Pamich was The One was how slow and cautious he'd been with her. Poe, on the other hand, usually kept it light, but there was something not-quite-joking in his tone. 

"Really?" she asked. 

He shrugged. "It's weird, I know. We talked for fifteen minutes." He fidgeted with his fork, then finally made eye contact. And it was a lot, even for an emotional guy like Poe. 

She smiled reassuringly. "Then you'd better do something about it," she said. 

"You think so?"

"I know that I don't want to listen to you moaning that you missed your chance," she said, returning to the grill. 

He chuckled. "Jess, when have you ever known me to do that?" he asked, sounding more like himself. 

"That's what I'm saying."

She could hear Poe stack their plates and bowls into the tray and head up the stairs back into the house. Then he paused. "Rey's cute."

Jess put the brush in its holder and pulled down the lid of the grill. "Don't go there, Dameron."

"Why the hell not?"

"She lives across the street, she's roommates with your future husband, and her aunt has been my mentor since I was 22. That enough?"

"Sound like reasons to go for it, to me," he replied, shrugging. "Like she's pre-screened. She's a pilot, a mechanic, gets around on a motorcycle, and can kick back a beer. Classic Pava catnip."

Jess snarled as she walked past him into the house, which of course just made him laugh harder. 

He said no more as they tidied up the kitchen, instead singing along under his breath to whatever he'd put on the stereo, hips swaying with the beat. The familiarity soothed Jess's irritation, and by the time the dishwasher was loaded she was even humming along herself. 

Which was when Poe leaned in and whispered, "Also she couldn't stop staring at your tits."

So Jess punched him in the arm. 

Later they were laying around the living room, trying to keep that lazy day off feeling going as long as possible, when there was a knock on the door. 

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," Jess said, not moving from her chair. 

Poe scowled at her, but he must have agreed as he ran quick hands through his hair before opening the door. "Hey, Finn."

"Hey, Poe," he said with a little wave, and looked past Poe into the room. "Hey, Jess."

"How did the move go?" she asked. 

"Good, good," he replied, tilting his head. Then, lower, to Poe: "Does she always—"

"Sit in easy chairs upside down? When she has to fly the next day she does."

"Huh."

"So ..."

"Sorry, sorry. I was wondering, since you helped me get the van _into_ that spot, if you could help get me out again?"

Jess had to hand it to him—transparent as hell, but definitely the right way to approach Poe, who broke into a broad grin. 

"Sure, buddy! Come in, let me put some shoes on." BB-8 was at the door by then, and meowed up at them. "BB-8, this is Finn. I told you you'd meet him soon."

Finn waved. BB-8 cocked their head, regarding him, and then hopped up into his arms. 

"Oh good, they like you," Poe said, giving BB's ears a scratch. 

"They?" Finn asked.

"We don't gender the cat," Jess said, flipping out of the chair onto her feet.

Poe nodded. "Just let them climb over you onto their shelf."

As Finn turned to the shelf, Poe quickly grabbed his wallet and keys from the nearby table and slipped them into his pocket. "All set," Poe said. 

Jess stood in the door after they left. 

Poe looked over his shoulder. "You're going to watch or something?"

"Why not?" she asked, smiling. "You did so well the first time."

He shook his head at her but duly trotted out to the street behind Finn. They got the truck out of the space no problem, and then, to Jess's complete non-surprise, Poe hopped into the passenger seat of the truck and they drove away.

What did surprise her, once the truck had gone, was seeing Rey across the street in the door of her house, doing exactly the same thing as Jess. For a moment she had a wild idea of inviting Rey over. But it was nearly eleven, and she had a flight leaving sometime between nine and ten in the morning (depending on when the clients showed up). Besides, Rey had had a long day of moving, and probably wanted to get to some more unpacking. That's how Jess would feel.

So instead she just waved, and Rey waved back, and they both went inside and closed their doors. Which was fine, really.

There was plenty of time, and Jess was going to take all that she needed.

* * *

Rey and Finn had always shared their schedules with each other, via email in high school and then on various calendar programs through college and while Finn was in medical school. Rey was glad of it now that Finn spent so much time at the hospital, because she could mold her own schedule around his and actually see him when he wasn't half-asleep. It should have been stranger when, four weeks after they moved, Poe Dameron's schedule was merged in, since they'd never shared with anyone else before. But it kind of wasn't strange at all.

"I hope you don't mind," Finn said. "He's just away so often, and—"

"It's fine," Rey said, smiling. "Really. I like him. This way I'll know when to expect to see him coming out of the shower."

"Nah, he goes back to his place," Finn said. 

"He is very geographically desirable. Other ways too, I'm sure."

Finn smiled bashfully and looked away. "I know it's terrible timing but I just really like him."

"I can tell he likes you, too." Actually, from what Rey had been able to observe in the handful of times she'd seen them together, Poe thought Finn was one of the best people on the planet. This, to Rey's mind, was the only rational reaction to have to meeting Finn. One afternoon when Finn left slightly before he did, he'd even made a point to tell Rey that as he knew that Finn didn't have a lot of free time, he had no intention of taking up all of it for himself, and that he hoped that Rey wasn't making herself scarce when he was around. Which she had been, just a little, to give them some room that apparently they didn't want.

In fact, just that afternoon Poe had taken the two of them for a picnic, and Rey hadn't felt like a third wheel at all. Poe talked about his roommate Jess, their friend Snap, and Snap's wife Pamich, and how they'd have to figure out a day to all get together especially to meet Snap and Pam's tiny baby. Rey had never really been part of a group before, and for Finn it hadn't been a very positive experience. But Poe made being a part of _his_ group of friends sound fun, with no expectations at all. Maybe Rey was ready for that. And some other things, too—seeing Finn and Poe together made her realize that the ache she'd had since she left Phasma was nearly gone, small enough to feel manageable anyway.

"Did you hear me?" Finn was asking.

Rey shook her head. "Sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?'

"Never mind. I just—I know the thing with Phasma really messed you up, and it's not like I had a good time with the Troopers, but this feels different, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she said. "It does."

A few days later, she did meet Snap, but it wasn't through Poe. She was at the garage, putting a newly acquired carburetor into the '58 Chevrolet Impala, when a car pulled up and Chewy came running out from the back. The man who got out of the car was almost as hairy as Chewy, with dark hair and a beard, and was wearing a uniform a lot like Poe's. She immediately recognized him from the photos Poe had shared. 

"You guys are lifesavers," Snap was saying as he grabbed a large bag out of his car. 

Chewy grunted and waved his hand as if to say it was nothing, taking the bag and flinging its straps over his shoulder. He took the next bundle out of Snap's arms, too, and it took Rey a minute to realize that was the baby, tiny and squirming in Chewy's large hands. 

"Pam's been throwing up all morning but she has a little fever so we don't think it's another one—please, God, we are _not_ ready—and I gotta fly a bachelorette party to Vegas and daycare's closed Sundays so—"

By then Han was out front as well. "Jesus, kid, keep talking that fast and you're gonna strain something," he said. "Take a damn breath."

Snap did as he was told. "Okay, yeah. Jess will call you when she lands—shouldn't be later than six."

"Don't worry about it," Han said, waving a hand. "We'll be fine. Kinda done this before."

"Of course, of course," Snap replied. "Pam put her schedule in the bag."

Han's face showed just what he thought of that. 

"At least read it? She said she wrote it just for you." He paused, and seemed to notice Rey for the first time since he'd arrived. "You're Rey, aren't you?"

"That's me," she said, stepping forward to shake his hand. 

He looked her up and down, though there was nothing at all sexual about it—more assessing, or really confirming, as he then smiled and said, "Yes, it is."

"You need to get flying," Han said, stepping forward to shoo Snap into his car. "Take those ladies to their party. Show them a picture of the baby and they'll swoon all over you."

"Oh, yeah, good idea. Thanks, guys!" Snap called out, and drove away. 

"No seat," Chewy said. 

Han was rooting through the large bag. "We'll just put her in a drawer with blankets like we did with Ben, she'll be fine." He pulled out a pouch. "Cloth? Are you kidding me?"

Chewy said something about landfills and water restrictions. 

"Just for that, you're changing her." Han glanced at Rey. "Rey, this is Ellie, Ellie, that's Rey. Don't bother her; she's finishing up a rebuild."

Rey looked around. "Should we ... I mean, it isn't exactly child-safe around here."

Chewy laughed. 

"Ellie is ten weeks old. _Weeks_. She eats, shits, sleeps and grows. She can't even belch on her own. She's not going to be crawling into the engine block of the Impala. She'll nap on Chewy's chest and cry when she can't nurse. Aha, the schedule!" He chuckled as he pulled it from the bag. "Pam says, 'I fed her at nine. You know the rest better than we do.' I like that girl."

Chewy said something about the word, "woman."

"One of the few solaces of reaching very late middle-age is the right to refer to anyone young enough to _be_ my kid _as_ kid."

Rey snickered. "What about Dad?"

"He's a special case, as usual, and shouldn't you be working?"

She didn't entirely go back to work, not at first. She hadn't spent a lot of time around babies but enough to know that many men—and certainly most Han's age—would eventually hand a child over to the nearest trusted woman with pleading eyes and a shrug. But it turned out Han wasn't That Guy, and seemed content to catch up on paperwork with the baby laying in the aforementioned desk drawer. When Rey came into the office to refill her water bottle Han was giving Ellie the same rant about billing and the tax code that Rey had already heard more than a few times, only he seemed very happy about it. 

He looked up and shrugged. "They don't know what you're saying. They only hear your tone of voice."

"You really do know what you're doing," Rey said. 

"Leia was away a lot when Ben was a baby," Han said. "Had to figure it out for myself."

Rey nodded and went back to work, because when Ben came up there was nothing to say. 

Toward the end of the day, Snap's car returned with Jess behind the wheel. Rey had only seen her in her pilot uniform from afar, whenever they were leaving at the same time and she waved from across the street. Close up, even without her cap, she looked every inch a commander who'd been trained by Aunt Leia. Rey tried not to stare.

"Hey Chewy," Jess said. "I've come to take that baby off your hands and bring her back to her mama."

Chewy nodded and went into the back. 

Rey put her attention back on her work, but could sense Jess walking toward her. "This is the Impala?" she asked. "I scarcely recognize it." 

"We're nearly done. Put in a new carburetor today so it'll be up to spec."

"It's a beauty." Jess ran a finger along the top of the door. 

Rey looked up, meaning to agree, but Jess was looking at _her_ , not the car, in a way that made her skin feel hot. It was the only explanation for what she said next.

"Well, when it's finished I could take you out for a ride."

"I'd like that a lot," Jess said, smiling.

A throat cleared—Han, of course, standing behind Jess with the baby. "If you're done fraternizing with my employee," he said.

Rey could feel herself blushing but luckily Jess was chuckling and had already turned away toward Han. "Looks like you've gotten plenty of work out of her, Han."

"I didn't hire her to flirt with the clientele. That's what Chewy's for." 

"Maybe Rey has untapped talents," Jess said.

Han grunted. "Open the car so I can get Ellie in the seat before she wakes up, will ya?"

Jess did as she was told, and as Han got Ellie situated Chewy put her bag into the back. "Thanks for doing this. I know it was a load off their minds."

"That's what godparents are for," Han said, shrugging. "Now, take it easy getting her home."

"Precious cargo, I know," Jess said, opening the drivers side door. Just before she got in she called out, "See you later, Rey!"

"See you," Rey said, trying to be cool even if she'd just been staring at Jess the entire time. Then she realized Han was looking at her with an unusually unreadable expression, so she did what anyone would do, and fled to the bathroom.

There she found, to her dismay, that not only was her hair coming out of the neat braid it had been in that morning, but she also actually had a smudge of grease on her cheek. No point in washing it off now, and anyway, Jess had still given her that _look_. 

Phasma had always wanted her as clean and neat as possible. It was a whole _thing_ with her.

Rey emerged to see Han standing just outside, arms crossed. "You know, in my experience, they either want a grease monkey or they don't. And when they don't?" He paused, and leaned toward her. "They don't say yes. Now, back to work."

She nodded, though it took her a bit to settle back into what she'd been doing, namely, wiping down the Impala and putting away her tools. There was a good new-fashioned computer-assisted tune up of a Prius awaiting. Han's garage specialized in both bringing vintage cars up to modern standards and keeping electric cars in shape, and the combo suited Rey just fine. After all, both were about making the planet a little better, which helped her feel a little less guilty about loving cars as much as she did. 

Her college friends hadn't understood—most of them couldn't drive, or refused to, and found road trips baffling. Maybe that was why she and Finn had become so close; he loved the road. 

As she set up the diagnostics for the Prius, she decided to settle in and not worry about it. Han was probably right, and anyway, that's what dating was for, after all: to figure these things out. At least, that's what people told her.

* * *

About two weeks later, Jess was about to start her pre-flight for a trip to Jackson Hole—early skiers or late hikers, she couldn't quite tell—when she got a text from Rey that the Impala rebuild was done, and was she still interested?

 _Was_ she still interested? She hadn't been able to get the sight of Rey in her coveralls out of her mind, especially wondering what she wore underneath. Sure, she'd met a few women in the couple of months since Rey and Finn had moved in across the street, but when she compared them to Rey they always came up short. Which was ridiculous; she'd had three brief conversations with the woman. But there was something about her, and of course Finn thought she hung the moon. 

So she texted yes, then her schedule for the next ten days, and shut off her phone. And if her copilot noticed that she seemed more cheerful than usual, well, that was all to the good, really.

Apparently that text had set off a deluge, as over the next week she and Rey not only set a date for their drive but kept passing messages back and forth—good-natured snark about Finn and Poe and the google-eyes they constantly made at each other, pictures of cars and planes and scenery, even banal notes about their day. It had been quite a while since Jess was in regular contact with someone who wasn't Poe, Snap or Pam, and she found she rather liked it.

When Rey suggested a picnic Jess insisted on making it—nothing more than pressed sandwiches and some fruit, but she was good at that sort of thing. She even decided to dress a little bit 50s for the occasion, in a cotton sundress and keds, her hair up in a ponytail. Rey apparently had the same thought as she arrived in jeans, t-shirt, and her leather jacket. 

The one that showed off her upper arms. 

Yeah, Jess was already in trouble. Especially since Rey was liking what she saw, too. She hopped out of the car and came around to open the door.

"So," she said, taking the straw bag with their lunch and putting it into the back, "I hope you don't mind that I'm a fast driver."

Jess stepped into the car and Rey closed the door behind her. "What's the point of a convertible if you don't drive fast?"

Rey grinned. "My sentiments exactly!"

Midday on a weekday didn't mean no traffic, but Rey was like some sort of freeway savant, expertly finding every break that even a car as big as the Impala could easily slip through. Though they were driving in the opposite direction Jess had been expecting. 

"Not Griffith Park then," she shouted over the wind, as the old zoo was Poe's go-to. 

"Someplace a little prettier," Rey replied as they exited the 101, and before long they were in an actual rose garden in Exposition Park. 

Jess spread out the blanket. "I don't think I knew this was here!"

"Chewy told me about it," Rey replied. "He did not overpromise."

They settled into their lunch, which Rey had much praise for, roses scenting the light breeze that blew around them. More eating than talking but that was just fine with Jess; she liked a comfortable silence. The two women flirted with their bodies instead, quick glances and light touches and sitting just so, like birds displaying their plumage for a moment before hiding it again. 

And when their eyes met, they couldn't help but giggle. 

It wasn't until Jess handed Rey a peach and a fresh napkin that she spoke again. "Are you Betty, or Veronica?"

"I always thought of myself as more of a Sabrina, actually," Jess replied. "Though I've heard being a little magic runs in _your_ family."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I can tell when the phone's going to ring and no one will play cards with me. Pretty sure Ben's already got us all banned from every casino in Vegas. It's really not that interesting. I can't, you know, read minds or make anything float across a room."

"Reading minds is overrated I'm sure," Jess replied. "But I'd go to Vegas with you. You know, just to see."

"Really? You don't strike me as someone who just _loves_ Vegas."

"I don't," Jess admitted, "but I have to fly there all the time, and sometimes stay over. Being at the poker tables with you has to be better than hanging around the pool waiting for the latest bachelorette party to decide they're ready to leave."

Rey raised an eyebrow as she leaned back on one arm. "I don't know about that," she said, looking Jess up and down. "The view at the pool might be better." 

"Bold," Jess said, but she had to laugh. 

"I feel bold with you," Rey replied, shrugging. 

"Well, if you like we could have some coffee back at mine. The porch is nice." 

"The porch _is_ nice," Rey agreed, and smiled.

* * *

Rey put on the radio as they drove back to the garage. The Go-Go's blasted out of the speakers, and Jess sang along, making it even harder for Rey to keep her eyes and her mind on the road. She'd intended to unobtrusively return the Impala and grab her bike, and avoid any relative sightings, but of course when they pulled up Leia was there. 

Rey was going to have _words_ with Han. 

"Testor," Leia said, nodding at Jess. 

"General, nice to see you," she replied, standing up just the tiniest bit straighter. 

"How's she driving?"

For a second Rey thought she meant Jess herself, but of course she was referring to the car. "Smooth as silk, if I do say so myself," Rey replied. 

"I'll second that," Jess said. "It's a wonderful car. I hope the owner appreciates it."

"I do," Leia said, and smiled a little at Jess's surprise. "Ah, she didn't tell you? My father won it drag racing when he was a kid." She ran a hand along the frame. "Nice to see it running again."

Rey was stowing the blanket and Jess's bag in the saddlebags of her bike, hoping to make a quick exit. "Thank you for the challenge," she said, and then, to Jess, "You're sure you don't mind the bike in your dress?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," she said. 

"Back when she had one of her own she rode it in plenty of inappropriate clothing," Leia said, earning her a scowl from Jess. "But please, ladies, don't let me keep you."

"Thanks again, Leia," Rey said, and soon after they were on the road. 

Back at Jess's house, the silence that seemed so easy and companionable in the park felt awkward and strange. They settled on beer, and then sat on the backyard steps, Rey thinking all the while of what to say and cursing her aunt for making things weird. 

Then she remembered what Leia had said. "You used to have a bike?" she asked.

Jess nodded. "Sold it to put more money into the business," she said. 

"Miss it?"

"Not really," she replied, shrugging. "I get to fly a lot, for a business I own. It's a good trade-off."

"So _responsible_ ," Rey teased, grinning and bumping her shoulder into Jess, who chuckled. "Well, if you ever want to borrow mine, you're welcome to it."

"Thanks," she said, locking eyes with Rey, "but I kinda liked riding on it with you."

Rey remembered the feel of Jess's arms around her waist. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned in, and so did Rey, and they were kissing, soft and quick, then again, and again, and again, each more intense than the one before. 

Rey stopped for a breath. "Want to take this inside?"

Jess nodded, and after one more kiss they dropped their bottles off in the kitchen on their way to the living room couch. The awkwardness from earlier evaporated as Rey found herself with a welcome lapful of Jess, the circle skirt of her sundress draped over them both. Rey moved to take out Jess's ponytail, wanting to see her long, dark hair soft and loose as she hadn't since the day they met. Jess shook her head so it framed her face just so. Rey slid her fingers into Jess's hair, holding the back of her neck to keep her in just the right place for another kiss …

And then both of their phones went off, a text message that could only be from one person. Well, two people. Rey sat up just enough to get her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. Sure enough, it was a group text to both of them and Finn from Poe.

"'Ladies,'" Rey read aloud. "'Don't want to interrupt. Let us know if you want us to stay scarce.'" Rey looked up at Jess, not sure what to say. She hadn't planned on staying over; that would be moving a little faster than she was comfortable with for something that she hoped could last. After all, taking her time had worked so far.

Jess must have seen something in her eyes, because she nodded, then did a backbend, trusting Rey to hold her firmly. She grabbed her own phone out of her purse on the coffee table, then flipped back up. The entire maneuver took only seconds, but everything about it—the way her stomach and breasts looked in the sundress as they bent back away from Rey; the wriggle of her bottom in Rey's lap; the way her dark curtain of hair swooped back up with her before once again framing her face perfectly—made Rey want to gasp. 

Actually, she might have.

Jess was looking at Rey again with a little smile as she spoke into her phone. "Tell Poe 'Give us an hour,'" she said, and once she got the answering beep she tossed the phone aside. "Good?" she asked.

"Very," Rey replied, and pulled her back in for a kiss.

About an hour later, Rey gave Jess one last kiss at the door. Her own hair had fallen out of its braid, and she'd had to straighten her shirt, but she looked presentable enough for walking across the street.

Poe, of course, was walking in the other direction. "I have a feeling we're going to keep meeting like this," he said.

"Probably," Rey said, grinning.

"I'm glad." Then, as they passed each other, he held up his hand. "Up top!"

And really, why not give Poe a high-five? Even if he did tend to follow it with a smack to the rear.

"Poe!" she heard Jess shout behind her, and she had to laugh.

Finn was standing in their door, too, a big smile on his face. "Yeah?" he asked, as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Yeah," she replied, pulling the door closed.

Then Finn broke into his happy dance—the one he'd done when he got into medical school, got the residency he wanted, and after he'd come back from that night with Poe, among other occasions—and Rey had to join in. "All right!" he shouted. "You get it!"

"I got it!"

"She is lucky to have you!"

" _They_ are lucky to have _us_!"

" _Los Angeles_ is lucky to have us!" Finn shouted, and stopped dancing to hold Rey's hand. "You hear that, LA? You don't even _know_ how lucky! I would tell you, but I have to be at the hospital at seven so how about we just have some cocoa and go to bed?"

Rey was laughing now because Finn was the best, and so was Poe, and her aunt and uncle and Chewy, and her dad, and even Snap from what she'd seen of him. And of course Jess, very much Jess. But right now, she just wanted to share this with her best friend.

"I'll get the marshmallows," she said, and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
